Dirge of Cerberus
by Fury Cutter
Summary: Final Fantasy VII Digimon crossover. Soul wrought of terra corrupt, Quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon forth an ultimate fate. Behold mighty Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens.
1. Trailer

AN Whilst reading try to imagine the theme to Final Fantasy VII playing in the background

* * *

Izzy and Tentomon stand before Zhuqiaomon

"I assume this is about Tai?"

* * *

Tai being sucked into a hole in the sky

* * *

The firebird nods its head. "Indeed. We finally found him. He's alive..."

"Where is he?"

"He has been transported to another world."

"Another world, where is it? What's it like?"

"Not much is known about it, not even its name. All we know that it is he dwells in a city called Midgar."

* * *

Vincent Valentine stands before Lucrecia's grave.

Suddenly her eyes opened and she stepped fourth from her coffin constructed from Mako crystals, she transforms into a young woman no older then 14, wearing a green sailor top and matching skirt a blue neck tie around her neck, her face was gentle her eyes were a warm red and locks of auburn hair reached down to her shoulders

* * *

Sora stands on a rooftop. Down below is Kari her mother Yukko Gatomon and Agumon

'_I swear I will watch over them for you Tai. For when you return, not if when.'_

* * *

Cut back to Zhuqiaomon and Izzy

"We need your help to bring back."

* * *

A vortex in the sky opens and nine beams of energy are fired into it.

* * *

Vincent finds himself surrounded by the digidestined. Kari steps towards him and he draws his tripled barrelled pistol, Cerberus, and points it at her.

* * *

Standing before Vincent is a woman with long cinnamon brown hair tied in a braid with pink ribbons. She's wearing a pink dress, a red mini-jacket thrown over the top he takes a few steps backwards

"No it's not possible. You died, murdered by Sephiroth. Aerith"

* * *

A montage of images from Final Fantasy VII and Advent Children. The music changes to One Winged Angel

Jenova falling towards Gaia

Sephiroth walking through the flames of Nibelheim

Aerith getting murdered by Sephiroth in the Forgotten City and Cloud placing her in the water

METEOR falling towards Midgar HOLY then collides with it and destroys it

The members of AVALANCHE fighting Bahamut SIN in Edge

Cloud and Sepiroth battle one another above the ruins of Midgar Cloud then uses his Limit Break to defeat him

"Go back to where you belong. In my memories."

"I will never just be a memory."

* * *

SkullMeramon stands over Sora Kari and Davis when Galian Beast slams into it.

_

* * *

_

Soul wrought of terra corrupt,

_Quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon forth an ultimate fate._

_Behold mighty Chaos, _

_Omega's squire to the lofty heavens._

* * *

Vincent holds Sora in his arms blood oozing from a wound on her shoulder

"Hold on, it's not your time to return to the Lifestream yet."

* * *

Vincent stands on top of Tokyo Tower. He then leaps into the sky and transforms into Chaos

_Dirge of Cerberus_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

Coming Soon…


	2. Four Years Later

AN  
"Blah"- Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories, Dreams_

* * *

_

_Digimon  
_Dirge of Cerberus

_Soul wrought of terra corrupt,  
__Quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon forth an ultimate fate.  
__Behold mighty Chaos,  
__Omega's squire to the lofty heavens._

Chapter 1: Four years later  
'_Four years. Has it really been that long?'_ Izzy thought to himself, as he gazed at they exact spot where the original seven had gathered to discuss a plan of action when they were trying to find the eighth child, not knowing it was Kari. The little dinosaur like digimon still lived the Yagami's apartment, but in the last four years, he'd been getting very moody. Though Izzy couldn't blame him. Hell, everyone was getting moody. He thought back over the changes of the last few years.

The biggest change was, of course, what set into motion all the rest. During a battle with a rogue Digimon called Chronomon Destroyer Mode, who had managed to rip open a Digital gateway, Tai had vanished as he had unleashed a powerful explosive attack, which was apparently some kind of miniature black hole. Agumon was nearly sucked in as well, only to be saved by Angewomon at the last moment. Agumon had actually tried to get away from her, wanting to help Tai, but he was too late, as the portal slammed shut. Sora who had at one point harboured a secret crush on the former goggle-headed boy, channelled her sadness and anguish which resulted in Biyomon Warp digivolving into Phoenixmon, she then cut loose, mercilessly destroying the Chronomon, and then absorbed his data, not wanting to chance him coming back in the Digital World. Of course, this was a mistake...

'_I'm sorry Sora... I wish things could have been different...'_

But now was not the time to dwell on the situation which had developed regarding the child of Love who was as integral a part of the Destined as Tai himself had been.

Izzy had gotten an e-mail from Gennai telling him and Tentomon to go to the park and meet an associate of his there. Neither was sure what this could be about. Knowing that the Digital World owed something to the Destined for the services, Azulongmon vowed to try to determine exactly what had happened in this battle, and if possible, to bring some closure to the question of whether or not Tai was alive, dead, or somewhere in between. Not that Izzy held any real hope for much of any news that could be considered good. He just expected to hear that Tai was dead, and that they could at last tell his family and Agumon that they had their answer. Agumon insisted that Tai was still alive. Mrs Yagami always on the point of having a nervous breakdown, whilst Kari was desperately trying her best to keep her mother together. Luckily, in the last four years, Agumon and Gatomon had been helping them any way he could.

"Chosen one of Knowledge..."

Izzy blinked, wincing as a wave of heat passed over him from a blazing energy corona flared up around him, and then a massive firebird Digimon took shape before him.

"Do not be afraid Azulongmon sent me. I am Zhuqiaomon, guardian of the southern gate." The great bird said "Then your one of the four Sovereign digimon." Izzy said "Well I came like I was told to. Can I assume this is about Tai?"  
The firebird nodded. "Indeed. I was... surprised, to say the least, when we finally found him."

"Hey Zhu-ster, not like I wanna put a damper on this thing but, how many pieces was he in when ya found him? I mean, we gotta know what part goes where for the funeral."

"Tentomon!" Izzy scolded, though he'd been wondering something similar to those lines himself.

"Actually, little one, he is alive..."  
_  
That_ surprised them. If Tentomon's eyes could widen they would have, while Izzy blinked a few times.

"He is? When can we see him? Is he okay?"

"He is alive, yes. And so far as I can make out, he is in perfect health. However, bringing him back will be...problematic...maybe impossible, given our current power." The firebird Sovereign replied. He seemed...almost regretful about it.

"I'm not sure I follow your meaning Zhuqiaomon." Izzy said, sitting down on a rock. "Why do you say it might be impossible?"

"It seems he has been...transported to another world, if Baihumon is correct."

"Another world, where is it? What's it like?"

"Not much is known about it, not even its name. All we know that it is he dwells in a city called Midgar. That is what gives us a problem. There is a...disturbance which seems to be preventing me from using my powers to simply pull him back to his rightful home. I enlisted the aid of the others, yet even our combined power is not enough to break through it and bring your comrade in arms back to you. But we have a solution which may work. But in order to do so, we must call upon you, your partner, and the other chosen. Can you locate them?"

The two nodded. "That won't be much of a problem. Hell, once Sora hears about this, she'll probably beat the crap out of us for not asking her to come with us for this meeting."

"Tentomon! That's not a nice thing to say about her you know. She's going through a lot right now." his partner half-scolded.

"So? Kari didn't go a little crazy when she was trapped in the Dark Ocean. I mean come on! Sure, TK told us she went a little nuts, but this is way beyond being a _LITTLE _nuts man. She's out there like fucking PLUTO! She's GONE man. And not even Mimi seems to have any way to calm her down anymore." The insectoide type digimon retorted.

"Yeah yeah. Look, Zhuqiaomon, we can get in contact with her and the others, but what do we do then? Do we bring them here, or go through a portal, or what?"

"You will bring them here two days hence, and I shall return with the other Sovereigns, and then we shall put the plan into effect. I should warn you that there is a good chance this plan will be a one time only chance, unless we can break the barrier." The Sovereign replied.

"We understand. And Zhuqiaomon? ...Thanks. You don't know how much this will mean to all of us, whether we succeed or not." Izzy said, offering the digimon a smile.

The firebird for his part, simply quirked his head to one side, and then vanished in a plumage of flame.

"So...now what?" Tentomon said after a few moments of silence.

"Now...we pay a visit to Sora and Biyomon...And pray that she's in a mood to listen to us."

"Welp, we're toast. Should I go get the Marmalade?"  
Izzy simply rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation.

* * *

Sora Takenouchi was _NOT_ in the best of moods tonight, and the Allomon who had bioemeged and thought it would be fun to attack a closed convenience store was paying the price for it. Her partner hadn't use her special powers, it wasn't worth the effort, but she did have a beak and talons not to mention the mere sight of her was often enough for most opponents to wet their pants. She rarely spoke to anyone she didn't know, save for a few clipped orders, and spoke just as rarely to those she DID know. Needless to say, the fight did not last long. 

Like many things given time Sora had changed. Four years ago she had been about skirts that came down to her knees and soft pastels. Now she wore a pair of black jeans that sported a tear over her right knee, a black t-shirt with her crest of love on her chest and a denim jacket that she had tied around her waist, her hair was now longer it came down to her shoulder blades.

Around her neck was a piece of jewellery of unusual design. It was a pendant shaped like dog with three heads, the ring attached to the chain around her neck was part of the centre heads mouth, it also had a demons wing on its back and a smaller chain attached to a barb that represented its tail.

Once upon a time it was Tai's lucky pendant which he'd worn every day since he'd gotten it as a gift on his sixth birthday. However when he found she was seeing Matt he nerver wore it again. Including the day when he was sucked up by Chronomon's miniature black hole. Maybe if he had worn it he would still be here. Now it was all she had to remember him by.

Shortly after her partner was done and leaving the scene before the police arrived, she headed for home which was located above her mothers flower shop via the back entrance, when she saw Izzy and Tentomon, who were headed there anyhow.

She jumped off Phoenixmon's back landing behind them the large phoenix alighting behind her, which naturally gave them two near-heart attacks when she said "What do you want?"

"Good grief, Sora, don't _DO THAT!_ I can't speak for Izzy but I don't relish the thought of a hospital stay ya know." Tentomon snapped at the pair, who shot him a withering glare before turning to Izzy.

"What do you want?" she repeated.

"The Sovereign's have found Tai. And he's alive." The pair started a bit, obviously in shock Sora also trying to hold back her emotions at this discovery.

"He wants you, Biyomon, Tentomon myself and all the others to meet him in the park two days from now." Izzy said, continuing as if he hadn't noticed, though he had.

"Why?"

"According to them, there's a problem gettin' him back. He seems to think that we might be able to help. Can we safely say you'll be there?" Tentomon chipped in before his partner could do so himself.

The red head nodded, then turned to head into her home.

"Sora?"

"What is it _now, _Izzy?" she barked, obviously in no mood to continue conversing.

"Are you...going to be okay?" The red haired boy asked nervously. He wasn't great at reading facial expressions, but he was fairly good at guessing how his friends would react to certain things. Sora was still his friend, despite it all, and he wasn't entirely sure what to expect from her in response to this news.

Mainly since she hadn't immediately grabbed him and his partner and marched to the park to demand the firebird show himself, which he had been half-expecting.

"...I will be fine." And with that Phoenixmon reverted back to Biyomon the pair went inside Sora locking the door behind them, then headed for her room, before dropping her jacket, collapsing to the ground, and hugging herself fiercely, trying to keep her emotions in check.

It was where her mother found her three hours later.

"Sora...? What's the matter?" Her mother asked, clearly concerned for her daughter.

"T-Tai's alive...They need my help to bring him home..." She managed to croak out before finally bursting into tears.  
Her mother looked clearly confused.

"But then why do you look so sad? Isn't that _good_ news? Isn't that the news you'd been hoping for these last four years?"

"Please Ms Takenouchi, I think the answer is simple. Maybe we can discuss it later. But right now, Sora needs your support more then she needs your questions." Biyomon said to the older woman.

Toshiko stared at the pink bird who gently wrapped her wings around Sora into a caring hug and smiled, she was grateful to Biyomon for being there for her daughter and in the time since she had come a to live with them plus she was also a huge help in the shop. Sometimes she would mistake the creature for being her daughter as well. After watching the two of them for a minute Toshiko joined them wrapping her arms around her child, and which Sora gratefully accepted and returned.

* * *

AN Well here is the first chapter of Dirge of Cerberus, hope you all liked it. I already have the next chapter almost ready and I'll upload it sometime this week. I originally was inspired to write this after reading a fic called _Rage Against Time_ by Warwolf which was a Tamers crossover with Marvels 2099 series (read it its pretty good plus if you all bug him enough maybe you can get him to _finally_ update) and the first few chapters are similar to it but I promise it will head off in its own direction soon enough. Please review and tell me what you think. I don't own either Digimon of the Final Fantasy universe, they are owned by Bandia and Square Enix respectively. Tell next time peace out yo. 


	3. Can you hear me

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories Dreams_

* * *

_

_Digimon  
_Dirge of Cerberus

  
Chapter 2: Can you hear me  
_Midgar_

"_Vincent Valentine reporting for duty, ma'am. I have been assigned your protection."_

The woman before him gasped _"No..."_  
_  
"Huh?"_

_"Why would they send his..."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I apologize. This is the first time I have ever met anyone from the Turks. Lucrecia Crescent. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Valentine."_ She smiled at him.

Vincent Valentine shook his head, "Lucrecia…" that had been the first time the two of them met when he was assigned by Shin-Ra to supervise The Jenova Project in Nibelheim, where he fell in love with a scientist named Lucrecia Crescent, an assistant to Professor Hojo.

At first unknown to Vincent, Lucrecia once was an assistant to his father Grimoire Valentine on the discovery of Chaos and Omega, but Grimoire died saving her life when the tests of the experiment went wrong. When he discovered her link to his father's death he asked Lucrecia why she fled from him, however he wanted to find her so he could tell her his true feelings for her. When he spoke to Lucrecia later, she didn't want to be with him as she felt too guilty about his father's death. She told him it was all her fault, and fled again, ultimately entering a relationship with her associate Hojo instead. The man who would make him what he was now.

Much had happened in the four years since AVALANCHE and the Lifestream fought back METEOR called fourth by Sephiroth. Two years later, the planet was in the early stages of recovering from the devastating attack, whilst the survivors of Midgar have begun to build a new city named Edge on the outskirts of the old metropolis when a strange disease known as Geostigma had arose. Along with his friends Cloud Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Yuffie and Cid, the whole thing spawned into a journey to find a cure for the disease, a battle to protect Edge from Bahamut SIN. As well as protecting Barret's adopted daughter along with an orphaned boy named Denzel.

The adventure reached its climax when Cloud battled a resurrected Sephiroth. Sephiroth revealed that once those who died from Geostigma returned to the Lifestream, he would be able to control it, his plan to use the planet as a vessel as to travel through space until he found a new planet where he can start a fresh new future.

An intense one-on-one battle followed across Midgar, destroying large sections of the ruins in the process. Cloud gained a burst of strength and confidence from thinking of everything he held dear which Sephiroth would destroy. Cloud separated his sword, the First Tsurugi, into its six pieces, and unleashed his Limit Break, Omnislash Version Five, which soundly and impressively defeated Sephiroth at last. After which Cloud passed out.

Cloud awakened in a pool of water in Aerith's church with his wounds healed, surrounded by his friends and the citizens of Edge. After a moment, Cloud demonstrates the healing powers of the water by curing Denzel of his Geostigma.

The year before was the incident with Deepground who called fourth the last WEAPON, Omega. Vincent finally mastered Chaos and used its power to defeat Omega and returned its sprit to the planet. For a time it was believed Chaos was also returned to the planet however recent events had proved otherwise. A remnant of Chaos still dwelled within him not that it mattered to Vincent. He had come to accept that he and Chaos were bound to one another.

The sound of Vincent's cell phone ringing snapped him out of his reprieve. Picking up he heard Tifa's voice, according to her Cloud needed his help with something. Hanging up he made sure Cerberus was in working condition before setting off to meet Cloud at Tifa's bar, Seventh Heaven, in Edge._

* * *

Real World _

Toshiko Takenouchi looked on as Sora picked at her food. Despite the good news of finding Tai alive, and with a plan apparently being implemented to bring him back, Toshiko figured her daughter would be happy. Yet just the opposite seemed to be the case. Only a few short hours ago, she had come home to find Sora huddled near the wall, and she seemed to get even more withdrawn and depressed, which began to worry her to no end.

"Sora?" She hesitantly started. "Are...you alright? You've hardly touched your food..."

"I'm...fine, Mom." Her daughter responded.

Toshiko winced. It had been so long now and had heard that response so many times that there were times when she couldn't tell if there was any truth to it anymore. Shortly after she had been brought home that day when Tai had disappeared, things had all started to go downhill for the family. The events of that day were still very vivid in her mind..._

* * *

Three years ago _

It had been raining that day, which seemed rather appropriate, given what had just happened. Toshiko walked to the back door, where someone was knocking rather insistently. She opened the gate to see the red-haired boy- Izzy, she recalled his name as- and he looked shaken up, nervous, and scared shitless all at once.  
_  
"Izzy? What is it?" _

"We have…a problem...Tai's...gone...Sora and Biyomon...something happened..." He said before he finally collapsed into her arms.

Toshiko looked up, to see a large four winged bird descended and her eyes widened in horror at the sight. She had never seen Sora like this, she had heard stories from Matt and Joe about the dark aura that had possessed her whilst in the digital world, but seeing this almost caused her heart to shatter. Sora turned her head to look at her mother, her eyes missing their usual life and vitality  
_  
"Mom?"_ her voice as dead as her eyes

At that Point, Toshiko did the only intelligent thing she could think of, and passed out._

* * *

Real World_

"I'm going out." Sora said, obviously not in the mood to remain. She had eaten, somewhat, but not very much. Still, if she was full, she was full. And there wouldn't be any way to convince her to eat more than she had.

Toshiko gave Sora a gentle smile and nodded as she began to make her way out. "Try not to be out too late, dear. You'll bee needed the day after tomorrow, and the last thing you need is to fall asleep on the job."

Sora said nothing, she simply left with Biyomon trailing after her.

* * *

Sora found herself travelling at a pace faster than she normally went by. Then she realized where her blind race from her home had taken her to, the place where Chronomon Destroyer Mode had unleashed his Spectral Destiny attack, which had taken Tai from them... Tai and she had always been very close and she suspected he might have been interested in being more then just friends but just when it was most likely he was going to tell her how he felt she told him she had secretly been dating his best friend Matt. It was only when she saw him being sucked into the vile creatures miniature black hole did she realize her true feelings for him lay with him, but now it was too late.  
_  
'__Tai...'_

She hated thinking about it, and she hated herself for coming back here. Agumon had taken it almost as hard. He was Tai's partner, so with the exception of herself and Kari he knew Tai better than anybody. And he felt his loss more than anyone.

Anyone except her.

Sora had fallen for the brown-haired, brown-eyed, ex goggle-wearing destined. Although she couldn't truly say why or how. All Sora knew was that she cared for him as she cared for very few people in this world, and those people were her family. Her mother and Biyomon, specifically.

She was supposed to be the child of love for gods sake but when it came to love she didn't know a damn thing, if she had she might have realised he had loved her. It had taken watching him being sucked up by a black hole to finally figuring out what love truly was but by then it was too late.

After the battle she broke up with Matt telling him she never wanted to see him again then distanced herself from everyone. She never talked about what happened that night, and with the exception of a notable few never let anyone past the barriers she had constructed around her heart. As if she wanted coat her heart in armor to avoid anymore pain.  
According to Doc Samson anyway…_

* * *

Three years ago _

_"Sora can you hear me?"_ Doc Samson asked. The doctor was perhaps one of the foremost child philologists. But now he was setting new ground. And it was becoming harder with every session.  
_  
"I can hear you, Doctor."_ Came the reply.

He sighed, and was beginning to feel that his work was slowly coming to be useless.  
_  
"Can you tell me more about...about what we discussed? About what happened a year ago? I know it's painful for you…but..." _

"No...N-no... I... I can't. I'm sorry doctor..." Sora replied. Samson sighed as the familiar response he got whenever he asked this question reared is head again. He had also talked to Biyomon on occasion and had gotten the same response, as if she was channelling Sora's emotions and given the information he'd managed to pry from the others it definitely looked like a reasonable theory.  
_  
'Not that I ever really have a clue as to how the whole link between them works to begin with! Face it Leonard, you're one of the best in the field, but this is out of your league...you've failed!' __"Sora...I'm afraid our time is up for today. I'll see you again next week, alright?"_

She nodded, almost imperceptibly, stood, grabbed her jacket, and left. Leonard Samson, himself blessed with superhuman strength and resilience, followed shortly thereafter, meeting face to face with Toshiko Takenouchi, Sora's mother.  
_  
"Any luck?"_

He shook his head. _"I'm sorry, __Takenouchi__ -san. I haven't had made any real headway with either Sora or Biyomon in almost a month in a half, and even then, it seemed like a very touch and go situation. I've done as much as I can to them, and I'll keep doing so for as long as possible. Hopefully she'll finally open up to me about the events that lead to this permanent fusion. Her friends are just as tight-lipped. Izzy in particular. And Tentomon's the biggest wiseass I've ever seen, but even __HE __won't tell me what happened, and Agumon just growls at me anytime the Yagami's bring him here. I'm not sure why, but he has an intense dislike for me."_

She sighed and nodded. _"I see. Thank you, Leonard. How much do I owe you?"_

Doc Samson simply grinned and shook his head. _"Hey now, I already told you, I'm not charging for these sessions. Given her situation, I wouldn't feel right about it." _  
Toshiko simply smiled and nodded. _"At least let me treat you to a cup of coffee at the diner down the street. With all you've done for us this past year and not charging for it, I'm beginning to feel bad about it. I've felt like I was taking advantage of your kindness by not insisting I do something to pay you for all of this."_

Samson chuckled a bit. _"Alright. __One__ cup of coffee. But it'll have to be quick. I have a session with Tentomon in about three hours. I'm going to need all the time I can spare to prepare for that sarcastic little bug."__

* * *

Midgar _

Vincent Valentine was _not_ a happy camper.  
It seemed whoever this small group were they'd gotten their hands on Shin-Ra tech and was seriously flaunting it. Despite his best intentions and all he'd been able to do over recent weeks, it was slowly becoming an uphill battle, and one which he was having very _little_ success in. In the last week, he'd had more trouble than he'd had since the whole 'Advent Children' thing two years ago and the incident with Deedground the year before. And that was saying a lot, given his situation.  
_'__I'm beginning to wonder if someone's out to get me.'__

* * *

Real World_

Sora and Phoenixmon stood on the roof of the building opposite the apartment block where the Yagami's lived, watching it for signs of trouble. Agumon, Kari Gatomon and Mrs. Yagami were all she had left of the ex-goggle-clad boy she had fallen in love with. Agumon was a fierce defender of his home and those who were important to him, but he was- despite his power- still just a Rookie level. Her partner was now a Mega. And she had vowed that she would watch over Tai's family for him until he returned. He would want to see them first and foremost when he returned.

'_WHEN._ _Not IF.'_

She had every confidence that where the Sovereigns had failed, with her help this time they would succeed, and heaven help anyone who would dare to take him away from her ever AGAIN.

_'I'll never let anything harm you again, Tai. I won't let anyone take you away again. I won't fail you the way I did four years ago, Tai. I swear it.'_

Sora spent the next day avoiding everyone. It would only be another 24 hours before the plan was set in motion to bring back Tai. And despite wanting to see Tai again after four years, she found herself...hesitant.

How would he react to her? Did he still love her? Or had he found someone to replace her in his heart who could return the love she was so blind to four years ago? Worse of all, was the fear that now that she could return the love he had for her four years ago he would he reject her? Would he hate her for all the pain she had caused him? There were so many variables as to what could happen, that she was beginning to fear the return of the Destined she loved. She had of course considered that Tai might accept her with open arms, at the very least he would still see her as a friend. After all, his stubborn nature and hot temper was matched by the kindness and optimism that seemed to know no bounds.

Sora had begun her relationship with Tai on the very first day they met in kindergarten, she had hit him in the face with a soccer ball breaking his nose and knocking out two of his teeth. Tai not only forgave her but has asked if she wanted to play with him once he'd stopped bleeding. Agumon as well, seemed to have inherited Tai's kind hearted disposition. Only those he truly called his enemies were shown no mercy. Agumon, likewise, was the same way.

'_But would he still view me as a friend, or will he want nothing to do with me? I wish I could read minds. It would give me a much better perspective on what they think about me...'_

Sora always got the impression that the remaining Destined didn't completely trust her anymore, not that she could blame them. Certainly Kari Yagami was a prime example of this. She routinely went out of her way to avoid Sora, and had actually blamed her for not saving Tai, rather than deleting Chronomon Destroyer Mode.

Kari and Tai had always been close, some might say too close for them to be brother and sister. The bond they shared seemed to exist on a spiritual level as well as blood ties, certainly more then you usual pair of siblings which was due to Tai having to care for his sister a lot when they were young.

Sora couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Kari, that Tai and her were connected to one another in ways she could never compete with nor could she achieve no matter how much she wanted to. She remembered when Kari got sick during their war against the Dark Masters how Tai was beside himself with worry then went off to find medicine for her, Sora couldn't help but wonder if he would have done the same thing if she had been in Kari's position. She also recalled- vividly- the fact that the first thing she had done was to wrap Tai into a hug the moment after Tai and Izzy had found them after they'd escaped from WaruMonzaemon. Sora both felt both torn between the happiness at having their friend back safe and sound, and the jealousy both felt, yet had managed to keep hidden from even each other, that another girl had her arms around him, even if it was his sister.

And now it was just 24 hours away from the execution of the plan which they hoped would bring Tai back to his true home. The question became then, what next? Should she tell him how she felt or bury them deep within her heart as he had done during the time she had dated Matt? There were so many different avenues there. She was, first and foremost, his friend. But what if that had changed, what if he now wanted nothing to do with her due to the heartbreak she had caused him? What if he had moved on and found someone else who made him happy. And she also knew that he was slightly excitable about some things. She knew what his temper was like. After all, his darkest desires had given birth to the horror named SkullGreymon.

Sora still had nightmares about SkullGreymon. She'd come to realize that in many cases, Agumon was a walking reflection at times, of Tai's emotions. When the evil Etemon confined Tai and the other digidestined children in the colosseum he forced Tai's Greymon to battle a wild Greymon. Tai purposefully threw himself in front of the evil Greymon to make his partner digivolve. This caused Greymon to Dark Digivolve into SkullGreymon, who easily defeated the enemy Greymon. However, he attacked Birdramon, Garurumon and Kabuterimon and fled the colosseum. Exhausted, he reverted to Koromon. This experience showed them how the mental state of the digidestined could affect the way their partners digivolved. Each of the digidestined was bestowed personality traits (in Tai's case, courage) that they had to display to unlock their digimon's ultimate levels. Counter to his trait, Tai had been exhibiting feelings of fear and helplessness during Greymon's battle, which caused Greymon to digivolve into the wrong ultimate.

SkullGreymon was all the anger hate and fear inside of him finding a body to possess, thus, SkullGreymon could not be stopped by Tai's words alone, and had his anger continued to course through him and give power to the monster. Sora had little doubt that if SkullGreymon had not reverted back to Koromon he would have gone on a rampage, rivalling the havoc and destruction caused by Devimon, Etamon or Myotismon.

"Sora?"

She froze, blinking she slowly turned, and cursed herself for her lack of attention. Her partner's presence in Odaiba was something the majority of the populace now accepted without batting an eye, much as they did for the Digimon belonging to the other Destined. And her wanderings had brought her before the one Destined she actually felt jealous of, to an extent, Tai's sister Kari.

"You don't normally come around here anymore, Sora. Are you...alright?" Kari asked. There was a glimmer of distrust, even anger, in the child of Lights eyes. But there was also concern.

_"He's gone, its your fault. Its all your fault. I hate you. I HATE YOU."_

"...I am alright. Has Izzy contacted you lately?"

"As a matter of fact yes. He told me that the Sovereigns have found Tai...and that we'll be helping them bring him back home."  
Sora nodded. She no longer really knew what to say to Kari anymore.

"I think he's called everyone by now so I guess everyone and their digimon are going to be there."  
Kari couldn't be sure, but she believed she could see a flash of...anger? In Sora for a moment, but then she simply nodded.

"So...see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Sora replied, before Phoenixmon leaped skyward and flying back the way she had come. Even as she did so, she was cursing the fates that everyone was needed tomorrow. Particularly since she didn't want to have to face the anger that would be present, along with renewed grief over the loss of a friend if the plan failed.

Yet somehow she felt that this might be for the best. Which for reasons she couldn't fathom, comforted her.

* * *

_Midgar_

'_Someone remind me again WHY I do stupid things like that?'_ Vincent thought even as he dodged the hail of laser fire blazing all about him.

He managed to duck into an alleyway and lose his pursuers, but even as he made his way to safety, whatever the word might be termed to mean in Midgar, he felt that something big was about to happen. And that made him nervous.  
In Midgar, _anything _could happen, and it usually _did_.  
_  
'If I ever get my hands on this guys throat, I'm gonna MUTILATE him...'_

It was something he probably wouldn't actually _do_, but it was a comforting thought. He already had committed more sins then he could count and he didn't want any more if he could help it.

* * *

_Real World_

It was time.

And Sora was scared shitless.

Before her was Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon as well as a giant white tiger and a two headed turtle with a tree growing out of its shell who she figured were the other two Digimon Sovereigns. Around her were the Destined and their Digimon she came to know and call friends. Even Tai's mother was in attendance, wanting to see her son again.

"Chosen ones," Azulongmon spoke, with a calm and surprisingly soft voice, "It is time. Are you ready to aid us?"

"I am. What must we do?" She replied, though in truth, she sounded more confident than she felt. Outwardly, she projected calm and control. Inside, she was shaking herself to pieces.

"The power we Sovereigns wield seems to be unable to pierce the fabric that separated all the different words to bring him back. Therefore, we began researching the problem." Zhuqiaomon began. "To that end, we determined that our powers are meeting with a very unusual barrier, which deflects any attempt by one of us to use a portion of our powers to bring him to this world, for whatever reason. We needed the power of all the crests to pull him back. We shall hold the portal to his world open, but it is up to _your_ powers to bring him home."

"I see. We are ready. Open the rift and we shall attempt to do as you say." She replied. Her speech was more formal for this occasion, and Biyomon who she conversed with on any real regular intervals with wondered why.

The four Sovereigns of the Digital World nodded, taking up positions around the destined, and began pooling their powers. In the sky above them, a glowing vortex of energy opened up, swirling and spinning causing thunder and lightning to fall from the sky, the onlookers found themselves in awe. "Alright it's our turn." Sora said as she Izzy Mimi Joe Matt TK Ken Kari and Davis took their positions, they took out their digivises from them beams of red purple green grey blue yellow black white and gold were fired into the vortex.

Above them was Angewomon whom had digivolved prior to the Sovereigns opening the vortex and she found it breathtaking. Because she was connected to Kari she had also felt the same way when Tai was taken away, as if a part of her had died. She had always respected him for his leadership skills. And since she had come to Earth, her respect for him increased, seeing how he protected Kari and those he cared about. Maybe once he had returned the feeling of something missing would vanish and the void the boh elt would be filled. As she continued to look skyward, she realized she could 'see' time and space itself. She knew what Tai's spirit felt like. She had touched the souls of the Destined when she had first digivolved during the battle with Myotismon. She knew what to look for, and soon she found it, but even as she began to reach out for him, she felt something...strange about him. But despite her curiosity, she had no time to puzzle it out at the moment.

From the ground Sora watched wishing that Angewomon would hurry up and also feeling jealous of the angel type at that moment. She was tempted to snatching him away the moment Angewoman touched down so she could hold him in her arms. She had to grasp him _now_, or she might never get another chance, and the one thing she wanted at this moment was to have him home again, wrap him in her arms, and not let go for a year. Not even Agumon or his mother would be able to get her to let go of him, and that she swore to.

* * *

_Midgar_

Let it never be said that Murphy's law doesn't apply to things in Midgar.  
Vincent was certainly learning that, as he suddenly felt as if whatever god was watching suddenly decided to wreak havoc on him. First a bizarre vortex of energy had opened up below him while he was in mid-leap from one building to the next, then seemingly a hand had gripped him in a crushing grasp, and he began to fall towards it. Deep with in his soul the three overwhelmingly powerful monsters, Galian Beast Death Gigas and Hellmasker, and the apocalyptic demon, Chaos, that dwelled within him began to scream inside his mind, and even as he fell into the vortex, he felt as if he would be drowned in his own pain before the vortex could do whatever its purpose might be.  
_"__There is drowning, and there is __Drowning,__ Vincent Valentine. Would you learn the __DIFFERENCE_ _between the two?"_  
_'WHO THE HELL WAS __THAT' _Was the last thought he had before the pain of his enhanced senses rendered him unconscious._

* * *

_

AN Well here's chapter 2 I hope y'all like it. There won't be any more updates for a while cos I have five written assignments to do but I'll try and get something up as soon as I can. Don't forget to review. Stick around if you want to find out what happene's next cos next time Vincent meets the Digidestiended. Till next time peace yo. 


	4. Welcome home

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thougts  
_"Blah"_- Memories dreams  
_

* * *

_

Digimon

Dirge of Cerberus

Chapter 3: Welcome home  
_Real World_

"It's working! He's coming through!" Shouted Azulongmon. And indeed he was, but something seemed...different._ Off._ And while Angewomon and Sora thought nothing of it they just wanted to focus on the task at hand, however Izzy, Kari, Tentomon, and Agumon did.

"Is he...wearing a _cape?_" Kari asked, in little more than a whisper.

"Or a jacket I can't tell at this distance." the bug replied.

Izzy nodded."Or a combination of the two." he put in as they watched as a figure dropped out of the vortex and Angewomon caught him all of them eager to get a better look at the young man.

Vincent was completely unconscious, and thus, did not see the vortex vanish. Did not hear the cries of startlement and surprise at his attire. Indeed, he was not aware of anything except for the dream...

In the dream he found himself at Lucrecia's grave. Suddenly her eyes opened and she stepped fourth from her coffin constructed from Mako crystals, the moment she stepped out she transformed into a young woman no older then 14 wearing. She was garbed in a green sailor top and matching skirt a blue neck tie around her neck, her face was gentle her eyes were a warm red and locks of auburn hair reached down to her shoulders, she then mysteriously vanished. And then...then came the water, so high he felt that even with his powers, he would be drowned.

_There is drowning, and there is DROWNING..._

_Would you learn the difference between the two..._

_VINCENT VALENTINE?_

_

* * *

Midgar _

A portion of METOR hung above the ruins of Midgar. Fierce winds battered the plate and slums, transforming into massive tornados of power. Rescue workers ran here and there, evacuating survivors and carting off the dead. Vincent stood across the street from the Mako Cannon Sister Ray, witnessing the devastation.

Yuffie ran to his side, waving her arms frantically._ "Come on!" _she shouted._ "Hurry up! And try not to drop anybody this time!" _She ran ahead towards an ex-Shin-Ra soldier, a good man who left the Shin-Ra army to help with the rescue mission_. "Report!" _she ordered

"_Evac complete," _saluted the soldier_. "All injured have been moved to the transports."_

"_Okay! Let's get outta here!" _Yuffie shouted._ "Just remember to keep on your guard until you're clear of the red zone!"_

The soldier took off and Yuffie followed for a moment, until she realized that Vincent hadn't moved. He was still standing there, staring up at the Mako Cannon.

"_We're all done here," _she said as she approached him_. "How about you?"_

"_Finished," _the gunslinger said as he stepped towards the Sister Ray._ "I need you to check the Mako Cannon."_

"_But we already…' _Yuffie started to protest, but Vincent's cold gaze stopped her. She raised an electronic scanner to her eye and aimed it at the cannon. The device whirled for a moment before flashing_ DETECTED LIFE SIGNS 01 _over and over.

"_What the…" _Yuffie wondered

"_Just as I thought," _growled Vincent. He drew his gun and started towards the Mako Cannon.

"_Hold on! Hold on!" _shouted Yuffie as she ran after him._ "This is crazy! There's no way anybody could be up there!"_

Vincent paused and looked down at the smaller girl._ "Yuffie, rendezvous with Cloud and the others. It looks like I still have some work to do."_

Yuffie opened her mouth to protest._ "Hey, whoa!"_

Vincent flew by her in a cloud of red, nearly knocking the young ninja over.

He flew to the cannon, then raced up the metal staircase to the very top of the cannon. After a moment of running, Vincent stood below the cannon's main control deck. Bright light surrounds him as lightning flashes through the dark sky.

Vincent slowly steps up to the control deck. He watches as another bolt of lightning strikes and lights up the deck. He sees a figure slumped over the main computer console in a white lab coat. A greasy pony tail hangs down the figure's neck and an indescribable rage fills Vincent.

Hojo…it was Hojo. Vincent's red eyes narrowed and a scowl of hatred contorted his handsome face. He pulled out his three barrelled gun and stalked towards Hojo. He raised the pistol and aimed it at Hojo's greasy head…

Suddenly a bolt of lightning crashed onto the control deck, destroying the floor and creating massive, fiery explosions. The explosions knocked Vincent onto the ground. He recovered quickly and searched for Hojo, but the mad scientist was nowhere to be found. Only a flashing computer screen remained.

Vincent started to run towards the computer when another explosion blasted the control deck, sending debris raining down at him and destroying most of the metal control deck. Vincent rolled out of the way as a burning pipe crashed down at him. He stood, only to duck under a pair of flailing cables, sparks leaping out from their broken ends.

The entire deck began to shake and fall apart as more explosions rocked the Mako Cannon. Vincent ran to the edge of the broken deck and looked down at the ruin of Midgar. The deck shook again, nearly knocking Vincent off. He looked for an escape route when he heard a tiny voice cut through the roar of the explosions and fires.

"_Vincent!"_

It was Yuffie, riding on a stolen Shin-Ra hoverbike. She flew towards the control deck, waving at Vincent. Vincent braced himself and leapt into the air as the control deck collapsed beneath him. He hung in the air for a moment before grabbing onto Yuffie's hoverbike as she flew past at full speed.

A massive explosion claimed what was left of the control deck and began to expand outward, buffering the speeding hoverbike. The explosion sent the hoverbike careening out of control and knocked Vincent off the bike.

He fell away from the hoverbike, seeing Yuffie's face shake in terror right before the hoverbike burst into a ball of flame. The hoverbike explosion shot him through the air, burning his face and clothes. He plummeted through the air, watching the jagged ruins of the surface plate speed towards him...

_

* * *

Real World _

Vincent Valentine slowly opened his eyes, waking up to a Bahamut sized headache.

'_That's not how it happened,'_ he thought. _'Damn nightmare, Yuffie and I escaped from that cannon.'_ The dream left him shaken and wary. He shook off any lasting effects the dream had and examined his new surroundings… The first thing he was aware of was a pair of warm, strong, and yet feminine arms wrapped about his neck, and in so doing, was squeezing him considerably. Whatever had happened had left him drained and unable to call upon his enhanced strength, he felt he should say something to the person, whose face he had yet to see, before those arms got any tighter, as they were starting to become uncomfortable.

"QUIT STRANGLING ME!!"

That did the trick. The arms grew lax, and he finally saw the face that went with the arms and his eyes went wide.  
It was the woman from his dream. However she was older, her hair was longer and she wore black jeans and a t-shirt with a heart on it.  
Vincent blinked rapidly, once, twice, three times.

"Hey, you okay, Tai?" Matt asked. Vincent Valentine managed, after a moment of resistance from the young woman, to stand shakily on his own two feet, he could feel his strength returning as he did. Again he blinked, tilting his head to one side.

"Who the hell are you? For that matter, where in Midgar am I?" He asked, his eyes scanning the immediate surrounding area. Sora, in a state of shock, could only stare at him. Tentomon on the other hand, chose to express himself rather succinctly.

"I think we fucked up. That can't be him."

"Strange as his attire and appearance may now be, Tentomon," Azulongmon replied calmly, though inwardly he was confused as well,  
"That _is_ your fellow destined."

"...Tai?" Kari timidly asked, which caused Vincent's head to snap in her direction.

"Yuffie…" he said in a breathless whisper.

"...Are you okay, Tai?" She asked, not sure how he might react. He seemed so different, in every way.

Her brother had changed so much since she last saw him. His skin which since she could remember always had been tanned due to him running around playing soccer was now pale like porcelain. His hair once chocolate brown was now ebony black and his eyes were crimson red. He was dressed in a black bodysuit with a red cloak over it. A matching headband was wrapped around his wild black hair. He had a frightening metal claw for a left hand and arm and his feet were covered with a pair of pointed metal capped boots. He raised his good hand and swept back his crimson cloak, revealing the massive pistol strapped to his side. The young man had become much more muscular. Not overly so, but it was a lean musculature. Hard, compact, and deceptive in the amount of power locked within them. The suit did little to hide that muscle tone either.

In an instant he pulled out his tripled-barrelled pistol and pointed it at the girl "You're not Yuffie. I'm warning you stay back?" He demanded. He was officially creeped out. Not only was this was a bizarre situation there were some really strange creatures standing around the group of humans, it was like something out of a really bad movie.

Sora stared wide eyed from where she stood, but what had her attention was the mans gun or to be more precise the silver charm that hung from the handle attached to a metal chain, a three headed dog with a demons wing she clutched at its counter part that was hidden under her shirt _'It can't be…Cerberus!'_

Vincent Valentine had fought some of the most unusual creatures on Gaia, some without leaving Midgar that could be quite unusual. But this was out and out strange.

"Tai please…calm down, we don't want to hurt you." another voice his attention, snapping his head around to face this person and his eyes widened. Standing there was a woman with long cinnamon brown hair tied in a braid with pink ribbons. She wore a pink dress, a red mini-jacket thrown over the top

"No it's not possible." He gasped taking a few steps backwards "You died, murdered by Sephiroth. Aerith?"

The woman stared at him confused "Who are Sephiroth and Aerith. Tai it's me, Mimi."

Vincent was beginning to panic. He didn't know these people who surrounded him, two which looked like Aerith and Yuffie. He did the only thing we could think of.

He leapt.

Upward, over twenty feet in a single shot, bounding over their heads and into the tree line of the park. The swiftness and suddenness of the move startled everyone, including the Digimon Sovereign. Biyomon digivolved to Phoenixmon, with Sora on her back, she along with Angewomon took flight and shot off after Vincent. Normally, she would have caught up to anything human, but Vincent Valentine didn't entirely qualify in that area. Plus he'd had a head start. As they closed in on him, he made it into the crowded streets, and began running through the sea of flesh, drawing surprised stares from those he passed, before vanishing around a building corner and leaping up again, this time clearing roughly twenty five feet, and clung to the wall using his claw, jumping again, upward, again and again. Till he was atop of the building and began running jumping rooftop to rooftop lightning bolts crashed all around him, but he just continued to run his cloak waving in the wind. A flash of lightning struck a lightning rod atop of the building and flooded the sky with bright light.

And when the light faded, Vincent was gone.

* * *

Sora and the two digimon who were only a few moments behind, but for Vincent Valentine, that had been enough. By the time they had realized he was somehow no longer on the ground, he was already long gone. Sora frowned, the three of them flew back to the park, meeting the others who were just now coming to within five feet of the park entrance. She turned to the Digimon Sovereign and asked one simple question. 

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That?"

Okay, maybe it wasn't so simple.

* * *

Vincent Valentine sat atop one of the tallest buildings in Odaiba. Actually he was unsure of where he was. Nothing looked like he remembered it. This couldn't be Midgar, in fact it was like no town he could remember. There were no familiar landmarks, no burnt out Mako reactors, no rubble and ruin from the METEOR fallout. And the technology was really primitive. But just where the hell was he?

* * *

"My little boy..." Yuko sobbed, being held by Kari. "Wh…why? Why would he run away from us? It was as if he didn't even _know_ us…" 

"I'm not sure he _DID_." Izzy said, trying to run the events of the last few moments over in his mind. "He seemed to think we were a threat. Maybe he's just disoriented from being sent to the other world and then being brought back...but somehow I'm not sure that's the case."  
_'And when did Tai have the ability to leap around like that? And how did he manage to avoid Phoenixmon and Angewomon so totally? That shouldn't have been possible!'_

And so the plot thickened.

* * *

AN And so chapter 3 is finished I know it took a while but I got it finished plus I also got the next chapter of _Darkest_ _Knight_ done as well and it should be up by the end of the week and I'm making headway on _Heart of the Warrior _which I hope to have ready by next week. So what y'all think review and tell me. How did Tai become Vincent keep reading to find out. Bandia owns Digimon & Square Enix owns the whole Final Fantasy universe I own nothing, reality sucks. Oh well till next time peace out yo. 


	5. Sins and Punishment

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
'Blah'- Thoughts  
-Blah- - Phone TV ect  
_Blah - _Written Text  
_"Blah"_- Memories Dreams_

* * *

_

_Digimon  
_Dirge of Cerberus

Chapter 4: Sins and Punishment  
_  
"Is it true?"_ Vincent asked

_"Is what true?"_ Hojo replied

_"That Lucrecia... That Dr. Crescent is to take part in this project?"_ Vincent demanded

_"It's true."_ Vincent Looked around and saw her as she entered the room _"Why are you so surprised?" _

_"But using your own child for an experiment?"_

_"Hah!"_ he heard Hojo scoff _"I don't know what you're implying, but both of us are scientists. We know what we are doing. You are the last person to have any word in this. Now leave us at once, boy!" _

_"But..." _

_"But what?" Lucrecia demanded "If you have something to say, say it." _

_"Are you... Are you sure this is what you really want?"_ Vincent said looking the woman he loved in the eyes

_"Am I sure? Am I sure!? If this only concerns me, then yes, I am sure!"_ Lucrecia replied

_"I just..."_ Vincent stares at the ground unable to look at her _'All I did was watch. I didn't even try to stop her. And then...'_

Images flashed through his mind of Lucrecia as she fell over and clutches her stomach in pain, images of Jenova, the HOLY materia falling into the water's of the Forgotten City after Aerith's death, and Sephiroth walking through the flames of Nibelheim

_'Everything that happened was my fault…That was my sin. And this...This...Is my punishment.'_

_Midgar_

Tifa stared out the window of her bar, Seventh Heaven, at the grey clouds that filled the sky _'It's been three days. Vincent where are you?'_ the sound of the door opening caught her attention and she saw Selke standing in the doorway.

"Anything?" the former Deepground agent asked Tifa shook her head "Cloud and Red are out there right now but so far nothing."

She red haired girl sighed "This is just like after Omega. Only that time I knew where to look for him."

"I take it he wasn't at Lucrecia's grave." Tifa said "Don't worry I'm sure he'll show up, I mean this is Vincent Valentine were talking about." She then placed her hands on Selke's shoulders in an attempt to calm her but deep down she was feeling the same way

_'Vincent, come home soon.'_

_Real World_

Vincent looked down at the people on the street below from his position atop of one of the buildings. He had been in this strange city for three days but he could find no indication to tell him where he was nor did he have any way of contacting Cloud and the others, he'd tried calling them but each time he'd gotten a message saying the number was not recognized. A strange feeling well up inside him, something was about to happen. He looked down at a small puddle of water and stared at his reflection.

He recalled seeing his reflection in the mirror of a public rest room not long after the incident that had brought him here, somehow he'd regressed in age he looked no older then 19. But that was impossible. Back on Gaia although he had looked to be in his late twenties in truth he was over sixty years old, he hadn't aged even after sleeping for thirty years in his coffin before being woken by Cloud

_'What's happened to me? I don't age, Chaos's presence sees to that.'_

He began leaping from building to building and with each one this feeling got stronger and soon he'd left the main city area into a more suburban part, he'd just about to leap onto the next building when a fog began appeared and engulfed the area and the strange feeling peaked only this time it was like it was screaming at him

_'That's strange.'_. He then alighted on a rooftop with a green house as well as a lot of potted plants scattered about the area, the sight reminded him of Aerith's church and how amongst the ruin of the old building there was a patch where flowers bloomed _'Rest in peace flower girl.'_

Just then an explosion occurred followed by a scream from within the building. Vincent ripped the door leading to the stair well off its hinged and headed inside. The inside of the building was almost unbearably hot not doubt caused by the fire down stairs and the smell of smoke filled his nostrils "Is anyone in here?" Vincent yelled he then noticed smoke coming from under one of the doors which he ran to and opened it.

The inside of the room was an inferno and looking about saw a woman in her late thirties/early forties with red hair that was tied back into a bun wearing a dark pink kimono with white butterflies on it, lying on the ground.

Just then a sinister laugh was heard and from out of the flames came a human like figure its body almost completely surrounded by blue flames wearing black pants and steel capped boots, it had chains wrapped around its wrist and chest as well as a metal mask "Well your not what I expected." It said

"What the hell are you?" Vincent snarled "I'm SkullMeramon hero." It replied "Really." Vincent said drawing his gun and pointing it at the fiery creature "I'll be sure to engrave that on your tombstone."

SkullMeramon laughed "You think that can hurt me. Metal Fireball…" he then fired a large orb of blue flames from his mouth Vincent fired Cerberus and the three materia bullets made contact with the orb causing it to explode Vincent then fired again blowing a hole in SkullMeramon's left shoulder. The fiery creature was shocked, he'd encountered human weapons before and they'd barley scratched him.

Just then part of the ceiling collapsed debris fall mere inches away from the red haired woman "Looks like this place is starting to come apart." SkullMeramon said as he clutched his shoulder his voice filled with pain "What you going to do hero kill me or save that woman? You can't do both." Vincent glared at him, he then holstered his pistol and ran over to the woman picking her up bridal style and running out into the hallway which by this time was filled with flames "Later hero." SkullMeramon sneered as he disappeared back into the flames.

Vincent ran up the stairwell and onto the roof the fog from before had mysteriously disappeared, but that was not his concern. He ran to the edge of the building and leaped onto the roof of the building on the opposite side of the street, placing the woman down on the ground and began performing CPR until she began coughing from all the smoke in her lungs before slowly opening her eyes

"You alright?" Vincent asked "What happened?" the woman asked as she sat up it was then she saw the her home across the street in flames memories of what just happened came flooding back "My shop." Tears rolled down her face "I inherited that shop from my grandmother, now it's gone."

Vincent looked at her "Dilly dally shilly shally." he said "Excuse me?" the woman asked "Nothing, just something a friend of mine used to say." He replied "She grew flowers too." "Oh that's nice," The woman said "I take it she's…" "No longer with us." Vincent finished her sentence "Have you got a place you can stay?"

"Yes, I have a friend I can stay with for tonight at least. Do you have a phone? I need to call my daughter as well."

Vincent reached into his cloak retrieved his phone and handed it to her which she noticed bore a familiar design on the cover but she couldn't recall where

"Thank you. Forgive me I have not introduced myself. I am Toshiko Takenouchi." Toshiko said bowing her head slightly to which Vincent nodded "Vincent."

In a another part of town a phone behind a bar began ringing, a woman with chocolate brown hair who'd just finished her shift picked it up "Hello Seventh Heaven." She said

-Hello I'm calling for Yuko Yagami.- "Speaking." -Yuko its Toshiko. Look I need a favour, something happened at my home, it's kind of difficult to explain but could Sora and I stay with you at least for tonight?-

"Oh my god Toshiko, of course you and Sora can stay as long as you need to. Look I'm just getting off shift now, you know where the spare key is right so you can let yourself in. I'll see as soon as I can." Yuko instantly hung up "Agumon, where leaving now." She called out to the little digimon who worked here as a bouncer (it kept him busy), she then grabbed her things and the pair was out the door into the night air.

Sora was walked the crowded streets with Biyomon at her side. Just then Biyomon assumed a fighting pose and began looking about, at that same moment her pocket began beeping, pulling out her version 2 D-Terminal (which looks like a cross between the original D-Terminal and a DS) she found she had a message which appeared on the screen

_A digimon has bioemeged  
__SkullMeramon  
__Type: Data  
__Level: Ultimate  
__Attacks: Metal Fireball Flame Chain_

A map with a flashing red dot appeared on the screen. Sora then dashed into a nearby alley and pulled out her digivise

BIYOMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…. PHEONIXMON

The large creature with four large golden feathered wings wearing a bronze face mask appeared and Sora climbed up on her back then took flight.

"Sora, are you alright." The majestic creature asked "It's been three days since Tai came back and you haven't really spoken about it. Please Sora everyone's worried about you"

"I know it's…its just I'm confused Biyo." Sora replied "Leading up to it I felt so may things but after what happened... I just need some time to figure things out." A sly grin appeared on her face "Anyway I want to know about you. I wanna know what the deal with you and Agumon is. Every time you see him you make goo goo eyes at him."

"I do not." Phoenixmon retorted glad that she was wearing a mask so Sora couldn't see her blush.

Sora smiled as she checked the map again "Relax I'm just…oh shit."

"Sora, what's wrong?" Phoenixmon said "I just realised, the place on the map is where I live. My moms in danger." Sora said her voice frantic and her face as white as a ghost

"Hold on tight Sora." Phoenixmon then shot across the sky like a golden rocket.

Minutes later the pair alighted on top of a building across the streets from Sora's home to find it in flames as fire crews struggled to put it out

"Sora." She heard her name being called out and looking up saw Kari and Davis being carried by Angewoman and Magnamon as the landed beside her.

"Sora, are you ok?" Davis asked as he and his girlfriend hurried over to the redhead's side "We got here as soon as we could." "Is your mom safe?" Kari asked, although she still some hostility towards Sora she knew the value of family and hopefully her brother would return to her soon as he'd gotten his head straight.

"Davis I'm not sensing anything." Magnamon said "He's right, SkullMeramon is no longer here." Angewomon added. Just then Sora's cell phone went off, slowly she reached into her pocket and answered it "Hello."

-Sora it's me mom.- said the voice at the other end "Mom, thank god your safe." Sora said relief replacing the despair she'd felt moments ago "Are you alright? How did you escape from the fire? Where are you?"

-Whoa, whoa, whoa one question at a time. First I'm a little banged but I'm fine. And second I was I'm out side Yuko's apartment along with the young man who rescued me from the fire, I'll tell you about it when I see you ok.- _'Young man?'_ "Ok mom, I'll see you soon."

She hung up "My mom's safe. She's at Kari's apartment." She then turned to her partner "Think you can find SkullMeramon Phoenixmon?" "If he's still around I should be able to find him, but why?" the golden creature replied "That bastard tried to hurt my mother, I'll see he pays for it." Sora stated. She climbed upon her partners back and they took off she then noticed Davis and Kari had done the same

"Were coming too." Davis stated "We'll make sure SkullMeramon doesn't try to hurt anyone else." Kari added the six of them then headed off into the night sky in an attempt to find the fiery digimon.

Vincent followed Toshiko along the corridor of the apartment block, she then stopped outside a door with a gold plate on it with _Yagami_ engraved on it. Next to door was a plant pot which Toshiko lifted up and found a key under it which she used to unlock the door

"Well you're here now." Vincent said, neither had said anything since Toshiko had called her daughter, "Guess I'll take my leave." He turned to go when she placed a hand on his shoulder

"Wait. I know this might sound a little odd but would you stay with me." Toshiko asked "Please Vincent. It's just I don't really want to be on my own after what happened." Vincent stared into her pleading eyes "Alright."

Vincent sat at the table of the apartments kitchen as Toshiko placed a cup of tea in front of him before sitting herself across from him "I'd like to thank you again for rescuing me." "No need." He replied before sipping his tea

"You're not from around here are you?" "No. I spend much of my time just drifting and I'm not entirely sure where I am."

"Well you're in the district of Odaiba, part of the city of Tokyo." "Tokyo?" "Y'know, Tokyo Japan Asia the Earth." Toshiko said not realising Vincent wasn't kidding about not knowing where he was

_'This isn't Gaia, somehow I was transported to another world.'_

"So where are you from?" "Well like I said I tend to drift, I spend most of my time in either Midgar or Nibelheim. My friends are trying to persuade me to move to Edge." "I see, I've never heard of those places before." "There pretty far away." Vincent looked up from his cup to the woman sitting in front of him

"You worry about her. Your daughter I mean." Toshiko stared at him surprised, how was he able to read her so easily? She had come to except Sora's connection to the digimon however it didn't stop her from worrying, each time Sora got involved with them even with Biyomon's protection there was a chance she might not come back. "Its all part of being a parent, I guess." She said a sad smile forming on her lips.

Vincent said nothing he finished his tea. The two of them talked for a while. Toshiko talked about her family, he daughters achivements as well as different types of plants she grew for her shop. Vincent was quite most of the time but did mention things such as his late father Grimoire Valentine, about Tifa Cloud and the other members of AVALANCHE as well as Reeve and Barret's adopted daugter Marleneand his life with the Turks before getting up and headed into one of the rooms closing the door behind him.

Upon entering Vincent could see that from all the posters on the walls as well as the various stuff littered about the place that it belonged to a teenage boy but he got the feeling this room hadn't been used in a long time. Shaking his head he walked over to the desk and switched on the lamp then did an inventory check on every thing he was carrying: Gil, Cerberus ammunition, 3 potions 10 high potions and 2 elixirs as well as 15 materia orbs, he would have to use them sparingly as he hadn't seen anywhere he could get more.

Dark clouds gathered in the skies as Yuko pulled up outside her apartment building, getting out of her car she saw her Sora, daughter, her boyfriend as well as their digimon "Ms Yagami, is my mom alright?" Sora asked as she ran towards her "Your mothers fine Sora, I talked to her a little while ago." Yuko replied just then Agumon got out of the car "Hey guys." He said upon seeing them "Hey Biyomon." "Hi…Agumon." The pink avian replied doing her best to hide behind Sora's leg, just then the sound of thunder was heard and rain began falling from the sky "Come on, lets get in side before we get soaked." Yuko led the small party towards the elevator.

Toshiko was watching the rain splash against the window when the front door opened and her daughter pushed passed the others and pulled her into hug

"Oh god, I was so sacred. I thought I lost you." "Its ok honey, I'm not planning on going anywhere for a very long time." Toshiko replied as Sora buried her head in her shoulder she then looked up at her long time friend

"Thank you for letting us stay here for the night Yuko, I promise Sora Biyomon and I will not be any trouble." "I told you that the of you can stay here as long as you need to." Yuko replied "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. There's the entire red ape with the insurance people and then…" she paused a moment "How am I going to tell my mother that the only thing left of my grandmother burned to the ground." Yuko placed her hands on her shoulders "Listen don't think about it tonight, just get some rest and we'll face those things in the morning."

Toshiko looked at her friend and smiled "What did I do to deserve you?" "You've done a lot for me to. You supported me through my divorce, you gave me a job at a time when I desperately needed money when my ex husband and I were trying to find our feet. You were there for me when I was pregnant with Tai even though you were pregnant with Sora, and you helped me when he disappeared even though I was a sobbing wreck. You've done all those things for me and now it's my turn to help you." Yuko replied.

Sora chose that moment to get her thoughts together

"Mom, you mentioned that someone saved you from the fire." "Oh yes, I'm not sure how he did it all I know is that he did." She then released her child and called out "Vincent, there's some people here you ought to meet."

The sound of movement was heard and moments later the door to Tai's old room opened, Kari almost screamed someone had violated her brother sanctuary which had been left virtually untouched these past four years (except when someone went in to dust) however she along with almost everyone else was stunned into silence when they saw that the person who had opened it was none other then Tai still dressed the way he'd been four days ago.

Vincent, who had been in the process of cleaning Cerberus, heard the sound of his name being called _'Her daughter must have arrived.'_

He then gathered everything up before walking over to the door and opened it, when he did he saw the girl who's arms he'd woken up in as well as the girl who looked like Yuffie as well as a brown haired young man wearing a pair of goggles and a woman who looked like an older version of the Yuffie look-alike.

All of them stood there ridged staring in disbelief "Tai!" the Yuffie look-alike said "What, that's Tai?" Toshiko exclaimed "Tai." A two legged orange lizard ran towards him Vincent leapt out of the way twisted in midair and landed next to the sofa "Wait."

Vincent looked over his shoulder and saw red haired girl hurrying over to him, instantly he made to draw Cerberus from its holster "I …I just want to thank you, you saved my mom." She said Vincent relaxed a little and turned to face her "It was nothing."

"Tai…" "Vincent." "Wha?" "My name is Vincent, Vincent Valentine."

"No your name is Taichi Yagami, your part of a team called the digidestined." she then pointed over to the orange lizard the Yuffie look-alike and the boy standing next to her as well as a white cat like creature and a blue dragon "That's Agumon your partner, that's Kari your younger sister and her partner Gatomon, and her boyfriend Davis who's looked up to you ever since he was a little kid and his partner Veemon." She then took hold of his hand and placed it on his chest "Am I'm Sora, we've been best friend ever since we were little. Please try and remember what happened four years ago."

Vincent looked at her "I was in a battle four years ago." "That's right, we along with the other digidestined were trying to save the city from Chronomon Destroyer Mode."

Vincent shook his head and let go of his hand "No, four years ago I was part of AVALANCHE trying to save the world from being destroyed by Sephiroth."

Just then Vincent felt the same thing he had earlier that evening wheeling inside him, looking about he saw the strange creatures were feeling it as well. Looking out of the window he saw a familiar looking fog that was gathering on the balcony outside and from it a figure emerged and opened the French window. Vincent placed himself in front of Sora and drew his gun "You." He snarled

"Hello hero." SkullMeramon smirked "I've come to end your pitiful life." "Angels demons and being more powerful then you have tried." Vincent retorted "Your strong but your no Sephiroth."

"Metal Fireball…" he then fired a large orb of blue flames from his mouth which destroyed with Cerberus "Flame Chain…" one of the chains on his body uncoiled itself and was launched at Vincent. Vincent wrapped his claw around Sora's waist and leapt out of the way dodging it then fired at the chain causing it to snap and fall uselessly to the floor.

Vincent landed where the others were standing and let go of Sora seconds later a fireball slammed into him sending him crashing into a cabinet in the kitchen knocking Cerberus from his hand strange orbs falling as he hit the ground "Tai!" Kari cried whilst SkullMeramon laughed cruelly.

Vincent grabbed a dark blue orb and inserted it into a slot in his claw which began glowing, he then got to his feet and pointed his claw at SkullMeramon "Waterga…" a torrent of water was appeared and slammed into SkullMeramon's chest sending him crashing onto the balcony Vincent grabbed his gun and ran towards the digimon

"Don't touch it." He yelled just as Gatomon as about to pick one of the orbs up "What is this stuff?" Sora asked "Materia, very powerful and very dangerous unless you know how to use it."

SkullMeramon got to his feet "Guess in there is a small, lets take this somewhere a little more open hero." SkullMeramon leapt upwards and disappeared

"Its heading for the roof." Vincent's cloak began to billow like it was caught it a breeze, then to everyone's surprise it began to grow in size and wrapped itself around Vincent's body and he disappeared, the cloak then floated out of the French doors and outside into the rain before heading upwards and vanished.

"How'd he do that?" Davis asked "And shoot water from his hand?" Kari added "I don't know but we'd better follow him, he might need help." Sora said the two teens nodded. An orb of golden energy formed in Davis's hand which transformed into the digi egg of miracles whilst Kari took out her D-3

VEEMON, GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO…MAGNAMON

GATOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…ANGEWOMON

The blond angel and the exalted knight appeared "You two head up, we'll meet up there." Sora ordered, the two digimon nodded and ran towards the balcony whilst Kari gathered up some Materia "He might need these." Then Sora Biyomon Agumon Kari and Davis ran to the front door and headed towards the elevator

* * *

AN Yes chapter 4 is fini, I have to say this is was my favorite chapter to write so far and I'm really happy the way this turned out but what do you all think. Things are really getting complicated, why doesn't Tai remeber Sora and he others I promise it will be revealed soon. Bandai owns Digimon an Square owns Final Fantasy I own nothing, I hate my life. Till next time peace out yo. 


	6. Eyes of Chaos

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories Dreams  
Disclaimer: I own neither the Final Fantasy universe nor Digimon, they are owned by Square Enix and Bandai respecivly. If I'd be rich. _

* * *

_

_Digimon  
_Dirge of Cerberus

Chapter 5: Eyes of Chaos  
Not even the rain that fell from the heavens seemed to deter them, "Metal Fireball…" the digimon cried firing another orb of molten metal at Vincent who gracefully dodged out of the way before firing another shot from Cerberus that blew away part of SkullMeramon's left thigh. Suddenly two flashes of light appeared above them.

Looking up Vincent saw a woman her face hidden behind a mask however her long blond hair flowed from it, she wore a white body suit that had the right leg missing was well as was a hole which exposed her toned stomach, on her left arm was a glove that reached past her elbow that had two wings on the wrist, however her most noticeable fetcher were the eight white angels wings on her back (which caused a frown to appear on Vincent's face).

Her companion was a blue skinned reptilian man wearing gold armor. The wings on the woman's left arm extended and a crystal wire appeared taking the form of a bow, she pulled the wire back and an energy arrow appeared

"Celestial Arrow…" "Magna Blast…" her companion unleashes a large number of energy bullets from his body, both attacks slammed into SkullMeramon's chest causing a small explosion and sent him crashing to the ground

"What, I thought that would do it!" Magnamon exclaimed

"Guess we'll just have to hit him harder." Angewomon replied

Magnamon laughed "A womon after my own heart."

Meanwhile Sora and the others had arrived and were met by Vincent slamming his left fist into SkullMeramon's chest before he grabbed the digimon by the chains and threw him into the wire fence that surrounded the roof "Give up, you have no hope of beating me. As I told you before your strong but you not Sephiroth."

SkullMeramon roared in anger and grabbed hold of the mesh and tore a section at Vincent he easily ducked out of the way, this however immediately turned out to be a bluff as seconds later a chain wrapped itself around his ankle

"I wonder which you'll be, a stain on the building opposite or a stain on the sidewalk? Lets find out." SkullMeramon said cruelly then gave the chain a powerful tug which catapulted Vincent into the air the chain detaching itself as he was thrown off of the roof.

SkullMeramon laughed at the sight but stopped when a pink and red blur rushed past him

BIYOMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…. PHEONIXMON

The large creature with four large golden feathered wings wearing a bronze face mask appeared and caught Vincent on her back before he slammed into the building opposite

"Are you alright?" she asked as he got to his feet

"Yes, thank you for your assistance, " Vincent said "But I don't need your help." He then leapt onto her face mask before launching himself off and flew effortlessly back towards the rooftop leaving the poor digimon staring at his red cloaked back _'Tai…'_

To say SkullMeramon was surprised by the sight of Vincent gliding towards him was like saying the sky is blue, he was so surprised he didn't react to defend himself before Vincent drove the soles of his boots into his face sending him crashing to the ground.

Just then Magnamon and Angewomon appeared over head

"This ends." Angewomon said and both of them began charging up their attacks

"Think again." SkullMeramon fired two chains that wrapped around their legs, spun them around like an Olympic hammer before releasing them causing them to collide with Vincent.

SkullMeramon got to his feet laughing however this was cut short when Phoenixmon appeared overhead her wings glowing with power "Crimson Flar…"

"Wait," SkullMeramon cried out "I thought all you traitors were dedicated to protecting these weak humans. Use that attack and you'd kill everyone on this roof and probably the next couple of floors."

Cursing Phoenixmon stopped SkullMeramon smirked "Metal Fireball…" he attack slammed into one of Phoenixmon's wings causing her to cry out in pain and fall to the ground "And you are the one who defeated Chronomon, pathetic." SkullMeramon said charging up another fireball just then something connected with the back of his head then Agumon appeared in front of Phoenixmon

"Agumon what are you doing. Your not strong enough to fight him." she said grunting in pain

"Maybe but he hurt you, attacked my home and the people in it. No one gets away with hurting those I care about." he stated before launching fireballs at SkullMeramon "Pepper Breath…"

SkullMeramon however just laughed and brushed away the singe marks that were on his chains and chest "Ha, defending your girlfriend. That's so noble I might just throw up."

Another fireball began forming in his hand, there was a loud crack followed by the sound of SkullMeramon screaming in pain clutching the stump where his hand had once been. The fiery digimon looked over to see Vincent standing there Cerberus smoking. "

My hand, look what you did to my fucking hand." SkullMeramon roared "Next one will be your head." Vincent retorted,

SkullMeramon roared and charged at him however Angewomon and Magnamon had got back to their feet "Celestial Arrow…" "Magna Blast…" both attacks caught SkullMeramon in the chest causing him to fly to the other side of the roof before crashing to the ground.

SkullMeramon groaned as he got to his feet "You brat. Flame Chain…" He launched another chain at Vincent unfortunately Sora had also chosen that moment to go check on Phoenixmon.

"Sora, look out." Angewomon shouted "Huh?" Sora stopped and looked at the trio she then screamed in pain as the chain burst through her shoulder "Sora, no!" Phoenixmon cried as she and the others stared wide eyed.

Vincent growled in anger his eyes glowed the sound of Chaos's mocking voice whispering in his ears. Letting out an inhuman roar Vincent leapt high into the air sailing over Sora's head and slammed his feet into SkullMeamons chest, drove his claw into his throat and shoved Cerberus into his mouth "I told you, the next one was going to be your head." the next sound heard was the back SkullMeramon's head exploding before his body disintegrated in do data shards along with the chain causing Sora to collapse to the ground blood oozing from the wound on her shoulder.

Davis and Kari hurried over to her Biyomon dedigivolved and followed suit along with Agumon Angewomon and Magnamon. Everyone was in a panic when Kari felt the presence of someone behind her and looking round saw Vincent standing there

"Move." He said everyone looked at him in confusion "Move now." He said this time with a more forceful edge everyone then complied and Vincent moved closer to Sora and knelt down, he then reached into the pouch on his belt that was hidden by his cloak and pulled out a vile and uncorked it then placed his other hand behind Sora's head raising it up "Drink." He ordered.

Shakily Sora placed her hand on his and brought the vile to her lips flinching slightly at the bitter mediciney taste but managing to drink the whole contents of the vile, just then her body gave off a pinkish glow and Kari Davis and the digimon watched in amazement as Sora's wound knitted began healing itself not even leaving a scar behind. Throwing the empty vile away Vincent wrapped his arms under Sora's legs and shoulders and picked her up off the ground everyone looked shocked and amazed that he did it as if Sora was nothing more then a new born infant, they then followed him to the stairwell.

Meanwhile back in the apartment all Yuko and Toshiko could do was wait nervously listening to the sound of cries and gunshots, it is a mothers natural instinct to protect their children from the evils of the world, even when they've reached an age where they aren't legally children anymore. So seeing them run off to fight every time one of these creatures appeared in the city it tore them up inside knowing that they had to let them, what could they do to protect them from monsters and demons?

Just then the sound of the front door being opened was heard and looking in that direction saw their children along with Davis and the digimon but what had their immediate attention was the sight of Sora being carried in Vincent's arms

"My god, Sora." Toshiko cried as she hurried over

"She's fine, she just needs to rest." Vincent reassured her he then went to pass Sora over to her mother when the red haired girl grabbed hold of his cloak

"No…you'll leave…I don't…want you…to leave." She said in a sleepy voice before sleep overcame her. Vincent stared at her, why was she so determined to get him to stick around? He didn't know her and a side from saving her life he had done nothing to earn this kind of attention.

Saying nothing Vincent carried the unconscious girl to the room he'd been in earlier Toshiko and Biyomon following. Upon entering Vincent placed her on the bed once the elder red head had pulled the covers back, she then proceed to strip her daughter till all she was wearing was her underwear then pulled the sheets over her and kissed her forehead, Biyomon then jumped onto the bed and placed her head on Sora's chest. Vincent watched as Toshiko stared down at her sleeping daughter he could sense her concern, hesitantly he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder trying his best to reassure her that everything was alright (which lets face it wasn't one of his strong suits) the elder woman looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

She then left the room Vincent was about to join her when he looked over his shoulder at the sleeping girl, he couldn't explain it but for some reason he felt the need to be close to her to keep her from harm. He then closed the door and sat down next to it his eyes never leaving the sleeping maiden on the bed.

Outside Toshiko had rejoined Yuko and the two young adults "She's sleeping now." She told them

"Hey Ms Takenouchi, I'm sure Sora will be alright." Kari said

"Yeah, she's one tough chick." Davis added he then leaned over and kissed Kari on the cheek "I have to go."

"You sure. Why can't you just stay here?" Kari asked "I mean it's really coming down out there, that storm is getting worse."

"Yeah, I haven't checked in yet and I'm sure my mom must really be having a cow about now. Besides its kinda cramped here." He then kissed her again then led Magnamon over to the balcony

"Hey golden boy." Gatomon cried out "You better not drown out there." The Exalted Knight laughed "Why Gatomon, I didn't know you cared."

He then wrapped his arms around his partner and they set off the golden radiance from his armor lighting the gloom. As it was late and as how there wasn't anything else to stay up for everyone decided it would be best to turn in for the night.

Kari's wasn't sure when he drifted off to sleep, all she knew was that she found herself in some sort of cave, looking around she saw that at the back was a small stream and on a small piece of rock was several large green tainted crystals and inside was a woman who looked to be somewhere around her late twenties to early thirties with long brown hair with a golden ribbon her features beautiful and gentle, she wore an elegant white dress and a pearl necklace.

Then to her surprise the woman's eyes opened revealing them to be a cerulean blue, then stepped forth from the crystals and crossed the water towards her

_"Soul wrought of terra corrupt, quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon forth an ultimate fate. Behold mighty Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens. I came across this passage while studying the scriptures of the Ancients. The Chronicles of Yore. Omega. The end."_ She stretched out her hands, and a ball of energy began to form between them

_"Just as all other sentient beings, he too, is born of the Lifestream. However, his only purpose is to cleanse the planet of all things living and lead their immortal souls through the abyssal aether to a new beginning far, far beyond the never-ending sea of stars."_ The ball of energy disappeared _"Just as life circulates through our planet, so too, does our planet through the universe. Or at least in theory."_

The scene around her changed and Kari found herself and the woman was now amidst a sea of stars _"However, what I can be certain of is, if Omega awakens, then all life as we know it will end. And when Omega has embarked on his journey to the cosmos, our planet will wither and die."_

Then a fierce roar was heard and looking behind her Kari saw something standing there only a few feet away.

A demonic looking creature with dark skin that covered its body with the exception of its face which was pale. On the top of its head was a mixture of crimson and black hair that looked more like bony plates, formed a rather funny headdress. Crimson armor plates covered its chest, metal-like armor covered its shins and calves. On its left arm was a golden gauntlet whilst in its right was a large gun with five barrels forming the shape of a cross. Huge crimson wings spread from its back. It glared at her with its glowing yellow eyes its mouth forming a snarl revealing its fang like teeth.

Kari's eyes burst open and instantly sat up panting heavily sweat rolling off her brow, she could hear the rain that fell outside and winced when a thunder clap rang out _'15 years old and still afraid of lightning.'_ looking around she was Gatomon curled up at the end of the bed still asleep _'Gatomon your just like Tai, the both of you could probably sleep through a stamped of charging Triceramon. Plus you're not afraid of anything.'_

She remembered the days when she and Tai used to share a room and how when ever there was a thunderstorm she used to get into bed with him and snuggle up close to him knowing he'd keep her safe, she looked over at the table beside her bed on which sat an envelope and her expression darkened _'I miss those days.'_ Sighing she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face picking the envelope up as she went.

Seeing as she didn't feel tired anymore Kari headed for the kitchen but when she got there she was greeted by the sight of Vincent sitting at the table a glass of red wine as well as the bottle in front of him

"I thought everyone had turned in for the night." He said

"Yeah but I couldn't sleep." She replied as she sat down next to him as he raised his glass to his lips and began sipping its contents, just then another thunder clap was heard causing her to jump slightly Vincent eyed her as she tried to composed herself "I…I don't like thunder." She said

"I wasn't judging you." Vincent replied _'Why do I feel so at ease around this girl.'_ He didn't know why but he was reminded of Barret's adopted daughter Marleen, although he'd never voiced it he liked the girl she even had a nickname for him, Mr Cupid, due to his last name being Valentine.

Another crash of thunder was heard and Kari winced again opening her eyes she saw Vincent was placing a wine glass in front of her and filled it and refilled his own glass before reseating himself "I'm…I'm not supposed to drink this, my mom is pretty strict about it." Kari said nervously

"Then you better drink it before she finds out." Vincent replied before sipping from his glass, Kari stared at him for a moment before slowly picking up her glass and imitating his actions allowing the bitter liquid to enter her mouth coughing slightly after swallowing it she noticed Vincent eyeing her and quickly took another sip of her wine her head started feeling a little fuzzy a she did so.

Vincent had finished his glass and set it on the table, he noticed the envelope Kari was holding onto "What's that?" he asked "Oh this, its nothing." Kari replied quickly going back to the contents of her glass Vincent said nothing as he refilled his glass as well as refilling her once she'd finished which she accepted.

The two of them sat in silence for sometime however he could see the girl was still troubled, "What's the letter about?" he asked "Why is it causing you so much distress?"

Kari finished the last of her wine and stared at the empty glass, letting out a small sigh she pushed the envelope towards Vincent who took it from her removed the letter within and read it. Indeed the contents seemed to be the cause of the girl's distress.

From what he could make out someone, most likely a relative, expressed a great deal of disapproval of the way Kari's mother was raising her daughter as well as her methods of earning a living (something about working in a shady bar with drunks and lowlifes). It went on to say that they were demanding custody of Kari.

He stopped having read all he needed to put the letter back in the envelope and handed it back to Kari who'd been silent during all of this

"My Grandma wants to take me away to live with her. Since they got divorced mom has barely enough money to pay for the cost of the apartment and Grandma is fairly rich and thinks me living with her would make things much easier for everyone." Tears welled up in the girls eyes and she began sobbing "I…I don't want to go away, I want to stay here with mom."

Vincent was slightly unsure of what to do, slowly his clawed hand reached over and placed itself on her shoulder trying his best to comfort the crying girl. She looked up at him a small smile on her lips "Please don't tell mom about what our grandmother's planning to do," whispered Kari "I don't want mom to worry... She has enough things to worry about and... t-the letter was actually for m-mom. I knew grandmother wanted to take me away so I read it instead so mom won't have to..."

She then surprised him by wrapping her arms around him burying her head in his chest, it wasn't long before he could hear her soft snores _'Two glasses and she's out.'_

Draining the rest of his glass Vincent did his best to lift Kari on to his back without waking her and carried her back to her room. Once she was back in bed he stood there watching watched as she slept, why did he feel the need to help this girl why was he even still here? Shaking his head he left the room and put the wine glasses in the sink and the wine bottle back in the fridge before heading back to the room where the red haired girl slept. Although he needed a way to get back to Gaia, the people who lived here needed his help and he was determined to do everything in his power to do so.

* * *

AN Ok it fiiinaly finished sorry it took so long, stuff just kept happening preventing me from finishing this chapter. So what did you think, I was pleased with how the fight with SkullMeramon turned out (which is saying a lot I'm really not that good when it comes to writting them) but what did you think, I wasn't all that happy with the end but couldn't really think of anything better and I really wanted Kari and Vincent to share a moment amist the chaos  
I recently took my first stab at Naruto fiction its called _Lost Son of Konoha_ which like this is an FFVII crossover fic soo if any of you are fans of either or both please check it out and let me know what you think. I'll try get the next chapter written as soon as I can I'm also working on the next chapter of _Darkest Knight_ at the moment then I want to make a start of _Heart of the Warrior_. Till next time please keep reviweing as your support is much appritaiated, later y'all. 


End file.
